Dark Dream
by MusiclyLovely
Summary: Lily Evans keeps having the same dark dream she's had since she started her 6th year at Hogwarts. Each night, it becomes more disturbing and more detailed. As she struggles with figuring out what it means, James Potter tries to win her heart...


**This is my first fanfic!**

**I love reading and writing, so I decided I would make an account here. I've read quite a few fanfics about Lily Evans and James Potter, but I haven't really been satisfied with the way people developed their personalities. So, without further ado, this is my first chapter of their love adventure!**

**(I have trouble with my chapters because they are never really long. With time, I will probably change that. Reviews might help make them longer…)**

**Disclaimer: I will never be JK Rowling and if I was, this would be a whole lot better and longer!**

* * *

_A small baby boy with black hair and bright green eyes sat in his crib with a smile on his face. He chuckled at a lullaby that his mother was singing. His eyes closed lazily, but soon flew open from the sounds of banging somewhere below._

_Everything went silent. The little boy chuckled as he saw men with dark cloaks burst into his room. He tilted his adorable head up at one of the men that had his wand pointed at his head._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

"Lily!" Someone poked her. "Lily stop! You're only dreaming!"

The girl's eyes flung open, revealing her pretty green eyes that shone with terror. She turned her head to see who had woken her and for a few moments, she just stared at the blonde haired girl that stood beside her. Lily let out a sigh and hugged her knees.

"Was I screaming again, Melanie?" Lily asked, her voice trembling a great deal. She twirled her auburn hair absentmindedly and frowned; she had been having this nightmare quite frequently and each time, she woke up screaming.

"Yeah Lily," Her friend laughed weakly, but then she added seriously: "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Lily sighed, crawling out of the four poster bed and slipping into a pair of slippers. Melanie didn't look convinced and was about to say something, but Lily cut her off. "I'm probably just…stressed with all the homework they've been giving us in our classes. I didn't think our sixth year would be this tough."

Melanie nodded. "Well if you're ok…"

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep," Lily insisted, her voice getting stronger.

"Where are you going?

"Just down to the common room," She responded and, without another word, she walked down the stairs and looked at the common room, her fake smile fading as she saw someone was already in the room.

A tall boy with untidy black hair was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire, his hazel eyes mesmerized by the bright flames that licked at the wood. His face was golden from the dim fire's glow, making him look peaceful and warm, which Lily knew he defiantly wasn't.

It was James Potter, the person she wanted to see least. As she turned around to head back upstairs, James turned his head to look at her. "Lily?" She bit her lower lip and turned around to look at him.

"Oh, hey James," She said, her voice emotionless. After seeing the way James would hex first years and especially Severus Snape, she felt that James didn't deserve any friendliness she usually gave to other people.

"What are you doing up this late?" He asked, his hazel eyes dancing like the fire beside him.

"I could ask you the same thing," She replied sleepily, wishing James would leave so she could enjoy the silent common room. However, he did not leave and she became more and more irritated by him just being there.

"I like to come here when it's quiet." He said softly. "And sometimes I don't sleep well." Lily saw that his face turned red and she smiled. _Why am I smiling?!_ She thought with bewilderment. _I hate Potter._

"Me too," She confessed, blushing a little. What was she doing talking to Potter? Why was he making her feel so nervous? His returning smile made her heart flutter.

"Did you want me to leave? I was just going to go back up soon anyway," He offered, getting up from the armchair. Lily walked down the remaining stairs until she was actually in the common room.

"Yeah," She admitted sheepishly. James walked over to the stairs that lead to the boys dormitories, passing her as he went. She could've sworn he hesitated by her for a second, but only when he arrived at the stairs did he look back at her. "Thank you."

His hazel eyes were warm and passionate as he stared at her. She stared back, wondering what she must've looked like. She felt the sudden urge to run a brush through her wild red hair; she touched the ends of her hair before looking away.

"Goodnight Lily."

* * *

**I'd appreciate reviews (: They inspire me to keep writing! So go on…press the button! .**


End file.
